


Revelations

by cellostiel



Series: Trans Overwatch Smut [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "May I see you?" he pants, brushing a thumb over Genji's cheek. Genji whines, mouth still around Zenyatta's cock. "Genji."Slowly, Genji pulls off. "I think I'd like you to."-Genji and Zenyatta have been intimate for quite some time, but Genji has yet to allow himself to be on the receiving end of pleasure. During one encounter, Zenyatta discovers the secret Genji has been keeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genji is transgender, having been on T since years before his "death." As for Zenyatta, you can decide whether he has human-like anatomy or the popular headcanon of robot genitalia (aka both a dick and a pussy). I tried to be sensitive about Genji's genitalia, bc while I'm comfortable calling my own junk by afab terms, I know not every afab trans person is, especially trans men. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Genji loves going down on Zenyatta. When they settle down for bed, sometimes their goodnight kiss will turn heated, and Genji will kiss his way down Zenyatta's chest, ending up with his mouth on his dick or his tongue in his hole, turning his master into a quivering mess. 

Zenyatta has offered many times to reciprocate, but Genji always shies away, smirking and quipping some line about not needing it. Zenyatta senses it's a sensitive topic, so he doesn't press the issue. Genji will share his true reservations in time. For now, all Zenyatta can do is keep offering.

Genji has his mouth around Zenyatta's cock, two fingers in his hole, and Zenyatta can only tangle his hand in his student's hair and moan. Genji seems pleased, humming around Zenyatta's cock, and when he pops off to lick a stripe up it, he's smiling. 

"That feels so good, Genji." Zenyatta says, stroking Genji's hair. He has it green again, in remembrance of what happened to him. A gentle reminder of more innocent days, of the good things that happened before his death. It suits him. 

"Good." Genji says, then ducks down to lick into him. Zenyatta clutches at him, tugging at his hair without meaning to. Genji moans, hand stroking his master's cock. Emboldened, Zenyatta gives another, experimental tug. Genji gasps, leaning into the sensation. He draws away from Zenyatta's hole, looking up at him with hooded eyes. 

"So good for me," he says, then runs his tongue up the length of Zenyatta's cock. "Love seeing you like this, watching you lose control." He shoves his fingers back into Zenyatta's hole, three this time, and stretches. "You open up so well, bet you could take any size cock from my box." He takes the tip of Zenyatta's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He pops off with a wet sound, and Zenyatta shivers. "Would it turn you on, taking a cock that's been inside of me?"

Zenyatta tugs on his hair again, groaning. "Genji, I am close." 

"Me too." Genji pants. Zenyatta notices for the first time Genji's free hand working between his own legs, hips rocking gently into the sensation. 

_ "Genji." _ Zenyatta strokes the side of his face, his other hand smoothing through Genji's hair. Genji closes his mouth around Zenyatta once more, sinking down as far as he can go as his fingers crook inside of him. Zenyatta's hips jerk, and he grips Genji's head as he comes. He has no cum to speak of, somewhat regretfully. He thinks he'd like to see Genji covered in cum, dripping down his face and leaking out of his mouth. 

Genji moans around him, his hand on himself working faster now. Zenyatta grabs at him, cupping his face. 

"May I see you?" he pants, brushing a thumb over Genji's cheek. Genji whines, mouth still around Zenyatta's cock. He shifts so that the head of Zenyatta's cock bumps into his thumb through his cheek, and Zenyatta's hips twitch. "Genji." Zenyatta breathes.

Slowly, Genji pulls off. He looks almost bashful. "I think I'd like you to." he says.

"Only if it is what you wish." Zenyatta assures him. Genji leans into his hands, hand going still as his eyes close and a sigh escapes him. 

"I want you to see me." he says, his hand coming up to hold Zenyatta's. It's slick with something that doesn't quite feel like precome. Genji shifts back, sitting but not spreading his legs yet. Zenyatta shifts forward on the floor, hands coming to rest on Genji's knees. His thumbs rub soothing circles into the softer dark purple material closer to his thighs. Genji swallows, then allows his legs to spread, revealing himself to Zenyatta. Between his legs, rather than a phallus like Zenyatta had expected, is a dripping wet hole. Zenyatta sooths his hands over Genji's thighs, says,

"Beautiful." 

"I've never allowed anyone to see me like this." Genji says. "In my youth, whenever I would fool around with anyone, I would always bring them pleasure, then take care of myself at home." 

"I am honored that you would trust me with this." Zenyatta says, leaning forward to press his faceplate against Genji's mouth. Genji kisses back, hands coming up to clutch at Zenyatta's head. 

"I love you." Genji breathes. 

"I love you as well. May I touch you?"

Genji shudders. "Please."

Zenyatta reaches carefully between Genji's legs, grazing his thumb over Genji's- well. He's not quite sure what to call it. Is it his dick, or his clit? Regardless of what it is called, he runs his thumb along its length, still pressing kisses to Genji's mouth. Soon Genji is wrapping his arms around Zenyatta, their foreheads pressed together, heavy breaths escaping from him. His vents hiss out steam at regular intervals, vain attempts to cool him down. 

"Master," Genji keens, hips rolling into Zenyatta's hand. He comes with a shout, nails digging into Zenyatta's back, body spasming with the force of it.

Zenyatta runs a soothing hand up and down Genji's back, murmuring soft praises against his slack mouth. Genji recovers fairly quickly, kissing back, body twitching with tiny aftershocks. 

"Master," he says against the seam of Zenyatta's mouth. "That was… intense."

"Good, I hope." Zenyatta says, hands on Genji's sides now, stroking.

Genji nods. "Very." He pulls away, glancing down at himself. "I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. It is not something I like to reveal, even to those i grow close to. I had wanted to tell you for a while now, but…"

"Fear not," Zenyatta says, hand coming up again to cup Genji's face. "I understand. It can be a difficult topic. I am glad and honored that you have shared this with me."

Genji leans into the hand, smiling. "I am glad as well. Perhaps now we can… how to say… experiment further."

"If that is what you want, then I would be more than happy to do so." 

"I think I would like that." Genji turns his head, kisses Zenyatta's palm. "May we sleep now?"

"Of course." 

They settle on Genji's bed, Genji's arm looped around Zenyatta's waist and Zenyatta's arm draped around Genji's shoulder. 

"I love you." Genji whispers. 

"I love you." Zenyatta echoes, kissing his forehead. Genji smiles. 


End file.
